


Rich Goranski and Christine Canigula Team Up To Save The World

by lucas_theloser (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Friends Being Caring, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them all, Other, References to Depression, Rich is great, christine is a smart bab, christine is also Great, everything's going kind of bad for him my Poor Boy, hmm, if you have an issue with how i portrayed christine or rich in this please let me know!, it's definitely a rarepair i've literally never considered it until this moment, it's two in the morning, jake has a bad time but good friends!, possible christine/rich/jake in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucas_theloser
Summary: Or: Something is wrong with Jake, and it's up to Rich and Christine to find out what.Working title: "Rich Has Noticed Something Is Wrong And He Is Going To Do Something About It, Dammit"





	Rich Goranski and Christine Canigula Team Up To Save The World

**Author's Note:**

> i love you all thank you for coming to my seminar

Rich can’t remember when Jake stopped eating lunch.

Rich is sure he noticed at some point, but wrote it off, and now he’s wishing he could go back in time and knee himself in the non-existent balls for not, like, writing it down or something.

The thing is, Rich isn’t quite sure why he’s noticing it now. Nothing big has changed, it’s just… little things Rich has picked up on. Like, how Jake doesn’t wear his jacket (the jacket he, previously, didn’t go anywhere without) anymore, and how the dark circles under his eyes indicate that he really _hasn’t_ been sleeping (no matter how much he insists he does), and how he seems to be quieter and zone out during conversations. And it is for those reasons, Rich decides, that he’s noticed Jake super does not eat lunch.

Probably. That, or the fact that Rich has also realized he’s completely totally unequivocally in _big love_ with Jake.

But that’s besides the point. First, Rich has to find out what the fuck is going on with his best friend.

And for that, he needs the help of a certain Miss Christine Canigula.

 _Fuck, Christine is a smart girl_ , Rich determines, after a week of trying and failing to find her in the gracious five minutes they’re given between classes. And yes, of course, like any sane person, Rich texted her a meetup place in the classic friend group chat, but Rich could never get there on time because it was always on the third floor where the AP/Honors classes were, and Rich wasn’t comfortable asking Chris to meet him somewhere other than where she apparently has all of her classes, because evidently, girl has enough on her plate as is.

But, lo and behold, Rich manages to catch her Friday after second to last period, coming out of her computer science class.

“Rich! God, you scared me!” Christine exclaims loudly, almost dropping her book but gripping one of the chunks of pages tightly. “Give a gal a warning next time, alright? But I’m glad I finally got to see you! What is it that you wanted to talk about?” She continues with a sunny smile.

“It’s really important,” Rich just _fucking_ plows through his lisp, deciding he can cringe at it later. “It’s about Jake.”

Rich calculates a shift in Christine’s gaze to mean _holy shit_ and her smile drops to an orchestrated frown. Not wanting to freak out, as Rich understands. He’s good at reading people.

“Listen, are you free next period?” Rich says this with a sort of a pleading, looking into her eyes and hoping she understands that to mean _we’ve got a real shitty situation here, Canigula, and not just Jake’s birthday is coming up or whatever, let’s chat lightheartedly about this calm and positive thing that’s happening, yaaay!!!!!_

She, thankfully, gets the message. “Yeah! Um, yes, I only have study hall next. Whaddya say I skip and we talk outside, okay?”

As they walk, Christine is clearly worried but is trying to hide it, or at least tone it down; Rich notices how the concern creeps its way into her face before she forces a sunnier expression on. They sit on a metal picnic table as the bell sounds from the outdoor speakers, making them both wince. Loud noises are not friends of Christine or Rich’s.

“So, um,” Christine clears her throat. “What about Jake? Is he- I mean, is he okay?”

“Well,” Rich begins, gauging the change in Christine’s face. It goes from worried to _way fucking more worried_ and Rich rushes to calm her down, even though her worry is completely justified. “He’s not- like, he doesn’t have, like, a terminal illness or anything. He’s just- I’m worried. About him, I mean. He- he doesn’t look like himself. He’s not… doing well.”

Christine blinks at him for a moment, trying to process the jumble of words Rich just produced out of nowhere. “What do you mean, he’s not ‘doing well’?” She says cautiously after a beat, fiddling with some sort of toy under the table, but keeping her brown eyes trained on Rich nonetheless.

Rich hesitates. Is this going too far? He ponders watering the information down, trying to make it seem like he’s overreacting to something that isn’t that big of a change, but the thing is that it _is_ that big of a change. Something’s really kind of wrong with Jake, and although Rich is only really admitting that to himself now, that doesn’t mean Christine doesn't deserve to know the full story. So Rich, in painstaking detail because that’s how he is, recounts all of it. Everything he’s seen, ending with the fact that Jake doesn’t eat lunch and Rich would smack his past-self if he could for not noticing sooner.

Christine doesn’t talk for a moment, spinning the wheel of her toy almost desperately. Rich can’t tell what she’s thinking, and that concerns him a little bit, so he’s just decided to say something when she beats him to it.

“He doesn’t wear his jacket anymore?” Christine pipes up, staring Rich right in the eye. He's a little intimidated by her intensity.

“Uh, no,” Rich responds, trying and failing to not seem caught off guard. She just nods and goes back to fidgeting, staring intently at the object. They lapse back into silence, but Christine looks like she’s putting together the pieces of a puzzle, so Rich leaves her alone and just taps on the table.

“Rich,” Christine says, hesitation creeping its way into her voice. She’s brought another fidget-type thing out onto the table- this one is sort of tangley, and Rich is mesmerized by the sound the hard plastic makes when she clicks it together- and put the other one away. Rich can relate to her attention span. “Do you think maybe-” She takes a deep breath and Rich is set on edge, wondering what kind of awful prospect has this endless fountain of words rendered speechless.

Christine continues to not talk for a while, which is making Rich antsy, and the words burst out of him before he can stop himself. “Maybe what?”

To his relief, Christine is not offended or taken aback. She understands, he guesses. She’s shaking her head, though, and tapping on the table in a pattern Rich takes a second to recognize as the Mii maker theme song, when suddenly, she answers in a small voice.

“I don’t- I don't know. I noticed something was off, too. And I didn’t _do_ anything-” Her voice comes close to cracking and she stops herself. Rich is overwhelmed with the sudden urge to sob uncontrollably, because Christine is a really amazing person and doesn’t deserve to be this sad. He swallows the lump in his throat.

“Hey, hey. I didn’t do anything either. But we’re going to fix this, okay? So,” Rich sees the corners of her mouth turn upwards a bit, “What’s our next move?”

Christine perks up. For all that this is very serious, her smile is still infectious and makes Rich grin ever so slightly in response. “I’ll talk to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so real talk, this started as needless venting but it turns out i really love writing from My Boy Rich's point of view
> 
> also, more real talk, i wrote this a while ago when i was Vehemently Against Using Capitals Because They Were Not Cool And Apparently, I Was so when posting this i had 2 go back and capitalize everything and it sucked
> 
> i want 2 travel back in time and go "hey, my pal, put some fucking grammar conventions in there u godless motherhecker" but i can't so i'll just settle for telling y'all this
> 
> i'm out losers, i'll post chapter 2 sometime soon, hopefully
> 
> also other works. those too. i'm working on a stranger things one at the moment so b ready 
> 
> tumblr: @lucas-is-a-loser


End file.
